Our story
by Writer of Time
Summary: A sequel to "Who Is She". This is how Zaidy and Travis came to be. Zaidy is their best friend and you already know the Stolls. A new OC comes into the picture  sorry if you don't like them . Her name is Jennifer and she's a little different than Zaidy.
1. Chapter 1: Long Story Short

Woohoo! I finally got the first chapter to this thing lol. This is the sequel to my first fic entitled "Who Is She?" you should check that out first.

**Disclaimer: **Rick Riordan owns the series not I, for I all I own is my little panda pet. So cute isn't it =)

"Long story short for Travis and I really. I would say it started with a poem, but that's not how it started out. I was on my last trip from the Hermes cabin to the Apollo cabin when _***FLASHBACK*** _"Ahh!" I screamed startled out of my mind.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he walked in my cabin and got on the top bunk. My top bunk

"It's okay," I still didn't know his name by the way "*John Doe, I don't really know you, but I know for sure that I could get to know you if you let me know, your name. Dang, what's his name 'cause his brother's name is Conner but I don't know his... na na na na na na na na na,"

"Um?"  
"John Doe is a name used for males whose name is unknown." I explained

"Oh. My name is Travis,"

"Travis, last name insert here,"

"Stoll. Your name is Zaidy-,"

"Sanders," I finished

"My brother told me you cut people off,"

"You guys talked about me?"

"Well when you were gone he kept pacing around camp telling me what he knew about you," he said lying down and looking at the ceiling which to his standers bore him

"So what else do you know about me?" ignoring the fact that he just messed up my bed.  
"From what he said all I got was she's pretty, smart, funny, pretty, not like other girls, and did I say pretty yet,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah my lil bro has it out for you,"

"Conner likes me?"  
"Well I told him I would tell you but then he said that if I said anything I would be dead. So I'm going for a yes,"

"Tell him, or actually don't tell him, I don't want you to get killed but I only known him for like an hour at most. I like to know the guy before doing anything rash,"

"Got it, sooo," silence. "Hey um, what was that hug for?" he sat down again  
"I told you, for caring. It's a long story,"

"When you're done fixing up your room there is some time before dinner,"

"Done. Okay so-"

"Not in here. Being in another cabin without pranking equipment makes me nervous,"

"How 'bout a walk in the woods,"

"As long as we don't pass a class," he whispered to himself. We walked out and went to the woods.

"My aunt is my mom, my uncle's my dad and the people who I thought were my parents went into my aunt replenishing her soul. But mommy is dead now,"

"Sorry and can I say crazy family or what," summing it all up as we walked slowly

"I know right continuing, I was born weak and since my mom was cool with everyone I got their powers so I could keep living. At that hill I was sad because I thought I was all alone but you were there so I gave you a hug,"

"Okay, you happy now?"  
"Very. I got 2 friends that will guide me through thick and thin,"

"Who?"  
"You and your brother dummy. I have a great judge of character and you two seem like the people that would do so,"

"I don't think so,"

"Why not?"  
"We like to prank and -"

"I can help you. I can make a better prank than you any day,"

"Oh really, our best prank so far was when we painted all the Demeter kid's roses black, top that,"

"I can't top it-"

"Ha,"

"But I can make it better. You should have cut the roses and put them in a bouquet and either gives them to the cabin leader or on their doorstep,"

"Nice-"

"And you could have said that roses need to be cut to grow even more so you 'helped' them. That way you won't get into so much trouble,"

"Zaidy Sanders, you are now officially in on our pranks," he shook my hand

"I am honored Travis Stoll," There was a noise in the air "It's Dinner time and we went in a full circle. Go to your cabin and go to the end of the line. When you get your food throw some of it into the big fire thing,"

"Gotcha. Bye Travis," I was halfway to the line and his voice was growing fainter

"After Dinner is free ti-" I couldn't hear him any more

"Sorry," I bumped into a girl some inches taller than me with dark skin and hair tucked into a bun with a headband on her head

"It's ok. Hi I'm Jennifer,"

"I'm Zaidy,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too," I looked back to see if Travis was near

"Please don't tell me you made friends with that jerk wad Travis,"

"Huh, oh yeah I did. Why is he a jerk wad?" I said getting our food  
"When I came here we were friends and the next thing I knew he pranked our cabin,"

"He doesn't look like he would do that,"

"He will," I sat next to Jenifer we didn't start talking until after we tossed our food into the fire

"How old are you?"  
"I just turned 13 and you?"  
"Going to turn 11 in October,"

"For real you act like you're my age,"

"Really, well then I guess that's a good thing,"

"It is,"

"If you don't mind my asking," I said between bites "where are you from?"  
"My mom is from India,"

"That is so cool,"

"Well I don't see her much but yeah,"

"Why not,"

"She is always working and its better I stay here and train,"

"That's good, I guess,"

"Don't worry I have a feeling we're going to be good friends,"

**(A/N**: *Goes in the tune of Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever! I thought it would fit and no I don't have that kind of voice so I don't own that song either. I love everyone who reads and reviews and blah blah blah. Take a shower and stay nice ~Writer of Time**)**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgive and Forget

Waz up party peoples. Ah, who am I kidding all readers are nerds

*If readers are nerd what are the writers?*

*SHUT UP MINION*

Enjoy this chapter and if the shark brings the stars we can have a puppet show later.

**Disclaimer**: If I were to own this you would already know about Zaidy's life and what not.

July.2.2001

It was lunch and I was sitting next to Jennifer, as always. Since the day we first met, a week ago, somewhere along that line we became friends. She has told me everything she knows about this place and I've tried to convince her that her hair is nice and that she should let it loose all the time, but noooo. It has been progress, I guess, I now know a lot more and she went from headband and bun, to headband and ponytail. It's something.

"What about Mark?" Jennifer asked, or as I like to call her 'Jen'

"Na, he cares to much about appearances and not enough about life,"

"What do you expect he _is_ an Aphrodite boy," we laughed it off

"How about Tony," my turn to ask. We do this sort of thing often; she picks a guy I find a fault in him. I pick a guy; she finds a fault in him. But none the less they were all cute if not smoke'n hot. Who knew there would be so many cute boys in a camp? Go figure.

"You kidding all he does is look at either dryads or math books,"

"But he is cute,"

"Why do Athena's boys look cute but have no social life?"  
"Ha ha true that," I sipped my purple raspberry ice tea with a lemon on the side and a hint of strawberry lemonade. It was a Monday so I went all out.

"Jason!" she screamed

"Seriously, he is so-"

"Are you kidding he can sing, dance, talk the talk, and walk the walk. What's not to love about this guy?"

"Hey there sweet pie. I'd love to stay and chat but all the other girls are waiting for me," Jason walked by and gave Jen a wink.

"His ego," answering her question

"Well any guy is better than them," she said pointing at the Stolls who just so happened to be in the middle of an arm-wrestling scam. The stronger one (Travis) arm-wrestles the dude while the quicker one (Conner) steals his wallet.

"The Stolls?"  
"You're actually thinking about it!"

"Just hear me out. They have been nothing but nice to me since I got here and they are pretty cute,"

"How can you say that?"

"What wrong did the Stolls ever do to you," she was about to answer when "Don't answer that. The point is that it was a long time ago and it's just better to forgive and forget,"

"They didn't even apologize,"

"They're dudes they have no clue they hurt you like that,"

"What are you doing other than talking about us," The younger but quicker one said.

"Smooth. We were just talking about forgiving you,"

"Forgiving us for what," Older but stronger said  
"For stealing all of the Apollo cabin's stuff then scattering it all over camp that's what," Jen was getting mad

"We only did that because you betrayed us," Conner told

"What did I ever do to you?"  
"Yeah what did she do to you?" I asked this was getting interesting.

"When she came to camp we were fri-" Travis started

"Yeah yeah I know that part,"

"She told all of the Ares' kid were we kept our stash," Conner finished

"And Jennifer what do you have to say about that?" I held my hand out in fist to look like I was holding a microphone.

"They knew I knew and said I would get a new bow. After I told them they gave me a hair bow and I never felt so sorry in my life,"

"Why didn't you apologize?" pretending to be a reporter is fun.

"The next day I was, but then I couldn't change out of my Pj's because our clothes were scattered all over camp grounds,"

"We work fast so you should have said something earlier. We'll let it go,"

"Just see to it that it never happens again. Sorry we did that,"

"Well I'm not, now I see you for who you really are,"

"And what is that," the brothers said in unison crossing their arms as well.

"That they like to get revenge and can say sorry when they did something wrong. You started it Jen. They all ready said sorry. Now it's your turn,"

"Fine, for Zaidy. I'm sorry and accept your apology," they came into give her a hug "But that doesn't mean we're friends catch you later Zaidy,"

"Bye Jen,"

"Bye Jen!" They both screamed

"Only Zaidy can call me that!" she screamed back

-Line Break-

The day went great from then on. In archery class I made this one dude cry and while I was riding my Pegasus I got a nice view of the swimming lessons and saw Conner strike out with some girls that were _way _out of his league. It was dinner time now and my purple raspberry ice tea with a lemon on the side and a hint of strawberry lemonade was at my side along with Jennifer and this one chick that kept looking back to a guy from the Ares table. She was wearing a frilly dress which honestly made me want to puke.

"Your make up is off," I told her

"WHAT!" was her reply. She took out her mirror and looked at every inch until she gave me a scowl. I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"All in good fun dude,"

"My name is Katherine, and I am not a dude!"

"Sorry,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a dance contest this Friday which will replace Capture the Flag," Chiron announced. A series of 'Yays!' and 'Awws!' were herd.

"You want to join it with me Jen,"

"No, thank you,"

"Fine. I'll just get another partner. Maybe the Stolls would do it,"

"They still seem like bad people Zaidy,"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Dinner was over and everybody was walking toward their free time. Except me.

"Hey girl. If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'u' and 'i' together," It was that loud mouth egotistical hottie, Jason.

"Really, then I would but 'j' 'k' next to it,"

"Ouch. What's a girl like you got against me?"  
"I could spend the rest of my life writing that list. What do you want Jason?"

"Word is you're a good dancer. Want to enter the contest together,"

"Word is, you're a good dancer too. Meet me at my cabin-"

"Our cabin,"

"What?"

"My dad is Apollo too,"

"How come I never see you?"  
"I don't know. You were saying,"

"We practice in our cabin during free time for the rest of the week. I'll choose the music and moves and you can help _me_ win this thing,"

"Feisty, just the way I like them,"

"Goodbye Jason. You sigh us up and I'll get to thinking on the moves,"

"See ya!"

**(**A/N: Do you think the Stoll's will do Zaidy wrong like Jennifer or will they be alright, only I know for sure lol. For all those people who actually review, list one of the worst people you ever met, or one of the cutest people you ever met. . Anyways sing, SING TIL YOU JUST CAN'T SING NO MORE! And remember to Review

~Writer of Time**)**

**P.S. **I am Not CRAZY!


	3. Chapter 3: I set my eyes upon yours

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Travis, Conner, Chiron or any other thing that Rick Riordan made. I also don't own Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harveast. The moves that I mentioned are mine but feel free to use them to impress that girl you always wanted to make yours. Lol jk.

July.5.2001

Jason is not all bad he really is a good dancer and will do almost anything I say. He has a heart somewhere in that chest of his.

"Once more from the top?"  
"Yup," We have been practicing on the stage non-stop; we are for sure going to win. Today was Thursday so it was our last day to practice. The song was one of my favorites 'Dancing in the Moonlight' It was a simple dance I made up while I was listening to it way back when. All you do is sway back and forth until the chorus comes along. To make it less boring we have been practicing with some lights the Hephaestus kids let me barrow.

"Hey Zaidy!" a voice yelled

"Travis?" I asked the voice  
"Yeah,"

"I thought we were practicing,"

"Take 5,"

"Anything for you," Jason tried

"What are you doing here?"  
"It's free time and well, we haven't done a prank in a while and i was think-"  
"Sorry, but I really want to win this dance contest,"

"It's ok. Your dance is really good,"

"Thanks, how long have you been standing here?"  
"About 3 songs ag-"  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"I didn't want to ruin your practicing,"

"Thanks again and all we're going to do is once more then we'll stop,"  
"I'll wait for you at our cabin,"

"Okay, bye," I hugged him goodbye then went back to Jason who was apparently flirting with some other girls,"

"Jason! Back to practice,"

"So you can flirt with guys but I can't flirt with-?"  
"I wasn't flirting I was talking with one of my best friends,"

"Then what was the hug about?"  
"I hug my friends' goodbye,"

"Why don't I get a hug!"  
"You're my dance partner not my friend,"

"Let's just get back to the dance, then we can get out of each other's hair,"

"Fine," I went to one side of the stage and he went to another, then the music started. We walked forward until we met pacing ourselves to meet when the song started.

_**We get it on most every night. **_

_**And when that moon gets a big and bright.**_

_**It's a supernatural delight.**_

_**Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.**_

That was just the swaying back and forth part. My right hand was on his shoulder and my left was holding his right, while his left hand was near my waist, the words stopped and the music continued

_**Everybody here is out of sight **_we let our hands untangle and point to the audience

_**They don't bark and they don't bite and they keep thing loose **_

_**They keep things alive. **_

_**Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.**_

_**Dancing in the moonlight**_Our hands went to fists and bumped each other twice while our heads went in different directions. Before the next word came up our fist still connected went down

_**Everybody's feeling warm and right**_ we returned to our original position and then I spinned and landed with my back towards his.

_**It's such a fine and natural sight**_our elbows hit twice then both of us faced were the audience would be and then our inner elbows hit twice more.

_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**_After that we snapped to the beat

_**We like our fun and we never fight **_

_**You can't dance and stay up-tight**_

_**It's a supernatural delight.**_

_**Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.**_

We swayed at that part as well and then did the chorus as before.

_**Dancing in the moonlight**_

_**Everybody's feeling warm and right**_

_**It's such a fine and natural sight**_

_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight **_

There was a pause in the music

"Hey, for the dance you should wear a tight skirt,"

"We already agreed on what to wear; skinny jeans and a graphic tee so people will think that we're going to do something different, I don't even own a skirt,"

"I can get you on-"  
"Jason I am not wearing a skirt!" he then mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

We did the same moves for the next verse because it was the same verse

_**Everybody here is out of sight **_

_**They don't bark and they don't bite and they keep thing loose **_

_**They keep things alive.**_

_**Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.**_

Then we did the chorus until the song was done

_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**_

_**Everybody's feeling warm and right**_

_**It's such a fine and natural sight**_

_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**_

_**Dancing in the moonlight**_

_**Everybody's feeling warm and right**_

_**It's such a fine and natural sight**_

_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**_

"Good now see you at the contest,"  
"Whatever," he replied. I went to the Hermes cabin to find Travis, Conner, and to my surprise Jennifer.

"What are you doing here Jen?"  
"They said you would be here,"

"We weren't lying completely," Conner talked

"Yeah, well-"  
"I'm here now and that's what's important, what did you want,"  
"Are you really dancing with Jason!" She screamed

"Yeah,"  
"What's up with Jason?" Conner asked

"Yeah he seemed to be dancing pretty well from where I was standing," Travis added

"He is like the hottest boy on camp grounds," They all looked at me for some kind of conformation

"What," they all blinked "he is cute but he is a major jerk,"

"Whoa, Zaidy Sanders thinks guys are cute," Travis was surprised

"I may hang around with dudes all the time, but I'm still a girl,"  
"Yeah and This girl is the luckiest one on earth. Tell me Zaidy, how does he feel like?"  
"What!"  
"I heard you guys are doing a slow dance,"  
"Yeah, well, no, it's not... I'm into the dance not him!" It was faint but I think I heard a breath that was being held in get out.

"What are you guys doing during the dance contest?" Jen asked

"I was just going to catch up on some sleep," Travis answered

"I might go see it," Conner said

"I'm tired from dancing so Ima go to sleep,"  
"I'll walk you to the cabin,"

"Night Zaidy," the brothers said in unison

"Night guys," When we got to the cabin I knocked out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Wondering why I was so tired all of a sudden, I thought about the dance and went to sleep.

-Line Break-

July.6.2001

The Dance Contest is being held after Dinner so that's all I could wait for. I was in my cabin changing into my costume and was waiting for Jason to pick me up. At Lunch he told me to wait for him here but it was getting late so I went to see what was going on. When I stepped outside I could hear my song being played. I was missing it! When I got to the stage place I saw Jason dancing with Christy, and Aphrodite girl. Tears started coming out of my eyes and I ran to the only place I knew was ok for me to go. The Hermes Cabin.

Three times I knocked on the door so Travis would know it was me.

"Zaidy?" he said as he opened the door. I ran into him and hugged him and my tears sowed down a bit. "Zaidy! What happened?" we went to his bed and sat down.

"That jerk wad Jason is dancing with Christy to my song!"

"Why are you sad then, it's not as if you liked the guy,"  
"I know, but that was my spotlight. My chance to show that I'm not only a good singer but a good dancer too," I stopped crying then. Travis got up from the bed we were sitting on and walked towards the door.

"Just wait here," he left. When he came back he carried my IPod and some speakers.

"What are you doing?"  
"You wanted a dance, you'll get a dance," he put the song up and turned off all but one light. 3rd one from the right, my spotlight.

"You know the dance?"  
"Well, I watched you all yesterday so yeah," we did the dance and I was thrilled. He did know the dance and was a better dancer than I though. It was way better that he was holding me instead of Jerk wad Jason. It was a bit before the 2nd music pause and we were dancing perfectly until I slipped. "Careful now," he got me before I hit the floor and I just so happened to look in his eyes. "Zaidy, I thought you were scared of eyes,"  
"I am," and I was but I just couldn't look away from his dark brown eyes "you have nice eyes,"  
"You do too," I smiled at his complement. The music went back on and we kept dancing not taking our eyes of each other. There were 4 knocks this time; Jennifer. I went to open the door.

"There you are Zaidy!" it was Jen. I thought you were going to dance.

"I thought I was going to too,"  
"Well I got her IPod and speakers so anybody wants a party," Travis added

"Party!" Conner came through the door holding a chocolate bar

"No thanks, I'ma go back,"

"But a party isn't a party without you," Conner said

"Smoooth, but if Jen wants to go she can go. Bye Jen,"  
"Bye Zaidy,"  
"By Jen!" The Stolls still tried

"Only Zaidy can call me that,"

"What have you guys been doing?" Conner asked

"Listening to music," Travis replied but only him and I knew what just happened.

**(A/N**: Chapter 3 was_. Fill in the blank when you review. Sorry if the dance kind of confused you, I would of had a YouTube video to go along with this but SOMEBODY (yes I'm talking to you Senpi (my friend) DIDN'T WANT TO DANCE. Whatever, You should listen to this song and tell me if you like it. Once again I don't own that song. There might be more music to this story, just saying. Love ya,

~Writer of Time)


	4. Chapter 4: Friends at last

My magical pony said that it was a good chapter. I hope your magical ponies think so too =)

**Disclaimer: **I am very sad to say that I don't own PJATO. I am also very sorry to say that rocky didn't make it. Here is to you my pet rock.

July.28.2001

"Zaidy, why do I have to be friends with the Stolls? They are so, not my type,"

"I know your type and you guys will be great friends,"

"How do you stand them? Especially when Conner tries to flirt with you,"

"Easy, I just say smooth with an extended 'oo' part, then get back to what I was doing,"  
"So I just say smooth?"  
"No, that's my thing, yours should be different,"

"Aright then,"

"Jen, thanks for doing this for me,"

"Anything for you Zaidy," Jennifer and the Stolls aren't exactly the bester friends. They can barely stand each other. And by they I mean Jen. She's not the kind of person, who forgives people on the spot like me, but she will do anything for me and I would just love to have them as friends. I knock 3 times on the door.

"What gives me the pleasure of opening the door for two fair maidens," Conner opened the door

"Slick," Jennifer said, but she emphasizes the 'ck'.

"What up Jenny," Travis said

"Hey Travis," she took a seat next to him awkwardly

"What's up with you?"

"Zaidy's making me be friends with you guys,"  
"There's a start, you didn't call them Jerk wads," I helped

"She calls us Jerk w-"  
"That's not the point," I cut off

"Well let's start at the beginning. My name is Conner," he held out his hand and Jennifer shook it,

"Like the hair supply brand, Con-air,"  
"You just got stuck with a nickname for the rest of your life bro," It was true, from that day on she would call him 'hair dryer', 'hair brush', and sometimes even 'straightener'

"Well now I can call you Jenny or Jen when you call me 'Con-air',"  
"Only my friends can call me that,"  
"But I thought we were friends," Travis added

"He got you there Jen, no were to run and hide," she looked a bit like she was going to cry but in all shock she laughed out loud, which made me laugh followed by the Stolls.

"What are you guys doing?" Luke came through the door

"Just laughing,"

"Okay,"

"What do you guys want to do now?"  
"We're always in the mood to prank. What do you say Jenny, you in?" Travis asked her to join  
"Why not, but on which cabin?"  
"It's still day time and a cabin would take an entire night. So the question is who?" Conner reasoned

"How about that Katherine girl she looks fun to mess around with,"  
"Kathy! But she is one of my friends," Jen said

"Look Jen I now a good friends when I see one. Kathy will someday go bad, but we will always stick so what do you say?"  
"Fine," she smiled

"Alright then we ne-" I started to say but I couldn't stay awake. I was just so tired.

"Zaidy, Zaidy, are you alright?" a familiar voice was saying. "She's waking up,"

"What?" my eyes were fully open and I was in the infirmary

"Zaidy, good to see you're awake,"

"Dad? What happened?"  
"You fell asleep while we were plotting to pra-" Apollo gave him a look "ctice that one new song you showed us,"

"You were plotting to practice?" my dad asked

"Uh, got to go," Conner said before he and his brother zoomed out.

"What happened after that?"  
"You fell asleep,"  
"Why?"  
"Well I'm your dad and I am the sun so you wake up early,"  
"I get that but-"  
"Your aunt Artemis gave you the most power out of the rest since she and your mother were good friends. So you also stay awake with the moon,"

"Ok, and?"  
"You are going to be tired for the rest of your life,"  
"But I don't feel tired all the time?"  
"That's because you're happy and that cancels out the tired,"

"That's great,"

"Do you feel rested?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You slept through dinner,"

"Wow,"

"Tell your friend not to wake you when you fall asleep like that, stay happy, and you'll be ok,"

"Thanks," I got off of the bed and went outside.

"Zaidy!" the brothers started

"What!' I said with a smile

"You okay?" younger asked

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's our job to escort you home," Older took a hold of my left hand

"We both will escort you," Younger took my right

"If you guys don't mind," I slipped my hands out "holding hands is a bit too much for me,"

"But you hug us all the time," Conner said

"Well hugs are different than hand holding. Hand holding, for me, is way more than a hug,"

"Okay well here is your stop and night night,"

"Zaidy, what happened?" Jennifer asked

"I fell asleep and it's because part of me is sun and the other part is moon. So I'm always going to be tired, but since I am a happy camper it doesn't really affect me much,"

"Oh, ok,"

"Did you at least pull a prank on Kathy?"  
"No, the Stolls were too busy thinking about you. They really care for you Zaid,"  
"I know," I smiled wondering what Travis and Conner did.

"We're still going to prank her so stay put and I'll get the Stolls,"

"Alright," I learned recently that one of my powers is that I appear invisible to the harpies. Awesome power or what. 3 knocks as usual.

"Zaidy?" Conner answered the door

"We still need to prank Kathy so sneak out when you can and come to my cabin," I left them there. I opened my cabin door and Jen was on my bed with a note pad.

"I had an Idea,"  
"What is it?"  
"Yeah what is it?" the Stolls were climbing out of the window and landed on my bed which is on top of Jen's bed.

"Paint on her dresses with her makeup,"

"That's a little too harsh; how about hide her makeup,"

"Or use all of it to paint her face," Travis suggested

"That would be good but we need a way to cover it up so, shall we say hide it,"  
"Sure,"

"Why not,"

"Ok, so our excuse will be that her makeup was scattered all over the cabin and we were just trying to clean it up,"

"Your excuses are awesome," Travis said

"Thanks,"

"Were do we hide it?" Jen asked

"The Aphrodite Cabin," The brothers said together

"It's perfect we say we didn't know who she was and thought all the makeup was from the only cabin that has more than the entire state of Rohde Island,"

"Nice so you hide it, make sure it all stays together and hide it in an obvious place,"

"Ok, night Zaidy. Night Jennifer," Travis left through the window

"Goodnight Travis and Con-air," Jennifer teased

"Bye Jenny!" Conner teased back

"Night boys," trying to end all this back and forth

"You too Zaidy, get some good sleep," Conner had the last word before I closed the window. Katherine is in for a surprise next morning.

**(A/N**: You could say Filler Chapter, but I could say a way to squeeze in information non-relating to the real story. Tell me what you think of all my OCs lol. Review and brush your dog's hair

~Writer of Time**)**


	5. Chapter 5: I pressed my hand into yours

Try to guess my favorite color and you'll get an awesome virtual hug lol

**Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan is a dude and unless I've been living a lie, I am not a dude so I obviously can't own it. My Favorite color is Purple.

August.29.2001

All was good that day, I was walking with my 3 best friends and it was just bliss. "Hey, what's that?" I asked

"That's the rock climbing wall," Conner said

"Jennifer why didn't you show me this before?"  
"Well I thought-"

"Want to climb it with me?" Travis asked, so rudely cutting Jennifer off.

"Sure, why not. You want to join?"

"Na, there is this Ares girl who needs payback," Conner said while pounding his fist

"You're so not going to be able to beat her up,"

"Who said I was going to beat her up?"

"Jenny mind going with him so he doesn't get in trouble like last time," Travis said

"I thought it was a monkey!" Conner shouted in defense

"Let's go _hair-dryer_," Jen pulled on his shirt

"Anything for you _Jenny_,"

"Slick," and they were out of sight

"So how do we climb this thing,"

"You just go up. Now there are 3 different difficulties on this thing, since you're a beginner-,"

"I want 3,"

"But Zaidy, you sure,"

"I'm Zaidy; I know I'm sure,"

"Alright then." We started climbing and I would always be 2 in. higher than him and was almost at the top when suddenly.

"Lava!" I am not only terrified of eyes but I am also completely scared of fire or serious burns or anything that has to do with extreme hotness. I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear.

"Zaidy!" Travis yelled from the top of the wall. Lava was about to hit me in the face when he spoke. I gathered all my courage and moved but sadly I slipped one foot.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled losing my balance. Luckily Travis' hand was right there so I grabbed it and dangled for two seconds before I was being pulled up by none other than,

"Travis!" I yelled still holding onto his hand. When I was sure I wouldn't fall off, he hugged me and I cried into his chest (not cried as in tears but cried as in 'I'm alive, I could have been dead but here I am because of the guy who saved me').

"You okay now?"

"Thank you," I whispered.

"How could I let my Zaidy fall down into one of her biggest fears," he tried to let go of my hand but when he did I felt as if I was dangling again, which made me scared so I didn't let him "What do you want to do now, if you're ok to do anything," I just nodded my head still speechless. "Want to go to my cabin and read stuff?" I nodded again. He let go of my hand and I whimpered for that dreaded felling of falling into fire. "It's ok, I'm just switching hands," now he was holding my right with his left instead of his right.

When we got down we got a few looks, most of them looked like 'She's into him, she could do much better' or 'He's one lucky dude' nonetheless all about us being more than friends. We found Jennifer and she said "No freakn' way,"

"Jenny it's not what it looks like," Travis started

"It looks like you're holding hands,"

"We are but not for the reasons you think," I said. She gave me a look to continue "It was at the rock climbing wall I got scared and Travis was there and now if we let go I feel as if I'm being dropped stories high into a pit of lava,"

"Oh, well by," she left and continued to his cabin were we sat on Travis' bed for the week. This week Conner gets to sleep on top but next week Travis gets to sleep up there.

"Want to read-" he held up 'The Notebook' for some reason

"That one," I picked. It was Bridge to Terabithea by Katerine Paterson. "I didn't know you read?"

"We get them from the Althea cabin,"

"Makes sense." I started reading out loud since he couldn't read English well. "_Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity- Good. His Dad had the pickup going. He could get up now. Jess slipped out of his bed and into his overalls. He didn't worry about a shirt because once he began running he would be hot as popping grease even if the morning air was chill, or shoes because the bottom of his feet were by now as tough as his worn-out sneakers,_" before I knew it I was asleep.

**Travis POV**

_"Leslie waited quietly until the seventh-grade boy who'd been sent down with the extra desk scraped it into position hard against the radiator and under the first window..._" Zaidy was on chapter 3 and her words began to slur. She fell asleep soon after. Was she not happy at the moment, was she concentrating on something other than her happiness. We were in the middle of free time and she fell asleep right on me.

"Dude, is she asleep?" Luke asked

"Yeah," I replied

"Wake her up then,"

"You can't wake her up when she falls asleep,"

"She can't sleep here," I tried to let our hands loose but even in her sleepy state she was still too scared to let go. I carried her over to her cabin and tried to leave her but either she didn't want me to go, or I didn't.

"Travis,"

"Yeah," It was the Apollo's cabin leader.

"If she doesn't want to let go, I'll make sure everybody closes their eyes while you sleep here," The Apollo cabin leader is way nicer than Luke

"Thanks," I tried three times more to leave her there but it wouldn't work. I would have to sleep with Zaidy tonight. The cabin leader made everybody go to sleep early that night. I was still awake after a few minutes of lights out. It was dark but I could still see Zaidy's features; her dark hair parted to the right, her closed eyes that would scare her if she looked in mirror, and that smile. Even when she is sleeping she smiles ever so lightly. Her flawless face that would do anything for anyone if she thought it was the right thing to do. She sighed and that slight smile faded while a bit of drool was hanging out. I tried my hardest not to laugh. She was so... not normal. Most chicks would be embarrassed to have someone see them drool but all she would do is probably laugh it off. She is the perfect dude you could say. Doesn't really care what you think, or what she wears, you pick on her she will pick on you, but not for long and not to mean. But the perfect dude is still a chick. She would want a boy to be there for her whenever. She hangs out with a lot of them, Conner Jenny and I aren't her only friends, and when we're not with her she is often with one of her guy friends. I got a bit sad, would she like another guy? No, she wouldn't she said so herself 'I need to know the guy before we do anything rash.' But I'm not always with her. She might already have a boyfriend that I wouldn't know about. No, she would tell me, wouldn't she? We're best friends and she's not the one to keep secrets. She tells us everything; she is scared of eyes and fire, loathes promise breakers, and doesn't like hand holding because it's to much. I could go on and on about her. I know her so much. To think of it she knows me a lot too.

'Do you like her?' my inner voice asked

Of Corse I like her, she's my best friend

'I mean like like her'

I don't know

'Do you love her?'

No, love is something special between two people and what we got going on is not special.

'Travis'

Yeah

'You're in bed with her and you saved her life' I blushed a little at that thought

If Conner were the one with her he would have done the same thing

'He wouldn't of have hesitated on sleeping with her. You care about what she thinks of you. Admit it dude you like her'

I admit that Zaidy is my best friend and I would always put her thoughts before me because I respect her and because she would do the same for me. I admit that I have strong feeling for her, but that's only because she has strong feelings for me.

'Does she really?' that got me thinking. Yeah she has strong feelings for me I know it. She doesn't like me or love me but she doesn't think I'm just a speck of dirt on her life. She cares for me. She friend loves me. I was finally getting sleepy and got a little more comfortable. Her face was inches across mine and I couldn't help but to fall asleep with a smile, still holding her hand.

**(A/N**: Finally got to hear some of Travis' thoughts and wow he thinks lol. Just a reminder that this is still in all of Zaidy's flashback. Love your music and don't fall off a cliff

~Writer of Time**)**


	6. Chapter 6: When I woke up

Fred and Luna (my turtle's names (sound familiar?) are eating lettuce. Random thought. La La La La, La La La La, Elmo's world, do to do

**Disclaimer: **These things are getting tiring; I might not do them from now on for this story. You know I didn't write any of that PJATO. So this might be my last disclaimer for this story and abu-bye.

August.30.2001

My eyes opened just a peek. It was 5:21a.m. (I can tell what time it is any time a day (yet another cool power). I always wake up either the earliest or the latest. It was sooo early. I wanted to go back to sleep, but as I lifted up my right hand I felt something keep it down. I opened my eyes up a little wider and I saw Travis' face inches apart from mine. His left arm was across my waist and if I was not mistaken our legs were together as well. What happened last night! Last thing I remember was reading and then I guess I knocked out. He must have carried me over here and, slept here? Why would he do that? I looked at our hands and a thought hit me. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't really move so I just stayed there for a while. He was cute; you got to give him that. His hair that I would always play with when Conner wasn't around. He still has that crush on me, but now he has a crush on Jenny. His feelings are as easy to read as a kindergarten pop-up book. People may think of them as the same people. But Travis and Conner are completely different. Travis is sweet and thinks more and Conner does more. Conner is a better fighter though, but Travis can get away with almost anything. Still not as well as me, but you get the point, wait did I just call Travis sweet? Yeah, yeah I did. And did he say 'my Zaidy' when I was about to fall? I think he did. He was just so fun to be around. I wouldn't want any other campers to get the wrong idea so I carried him over to the Hermes cabin. I was quiet and didn't wake anybody up. Travis wasn't that heavy and it was cool to get some supper early air. When I came back to my cabin my thoughts were to try and get back to sleep but as soon as I walked through the door way I could see Jennifer on my bed ready to ask questions.

"What was _he_ doing here?"  
"Look I fell asleep and he carried me over. I was still too scared to let go of his hand so we slept in the same bed,"

"Zaidy?"

"Yeah Jen,"

"You like him don't you,"

"I can't say I don't but I can't say I do,"

"Explain,"

"On the yes hand his is completely awesome to be with, but on the no side, it's just too little. If I were to say I like him it would be a step down from were I feel for him,"

"So you love him?"

"No, that would be a step forward,"

"What do you see in him Zaidy?"  
"I see brown eyes that tell so much; I can see a guy worthwhile just trying to please the people around him,"

"We obviously see him differently,"

"Yes Jen, yes we do,"

"How do you manage to see all that stuff?"  
"I don't know. He is just so... there for me. He cares a lot about what I think and it just feels right to be with him,"

"Why the Stolls why not Mark, or Harrison,"

"You really think I can answer that question. What about you? Who do you like?" her face got a little red

"Zaidy, I don't really like the guy, it's just a crush,"

"Who?"

"It's Brandon,"

"Him, you serious?"  
"He is just so strong and tuff,"

"So are the rest of the Ares guys,"

"It's different with him; he is actually really nice,"

"Okay,"

"Don't try to change the subject. We're talking about you and Travis,"

"What about him,"

"I actually don't care what you think I am going to plan your wedding,"

"How much fun that will be,"

"Bride: Zaidy Sanders. Made of Honor?"  
"You, no duh,"

"I would be your Maid of Honor?"  
"You are my best friend,"

"Groom: Travis Stoll. Best Man?"

"We aren't getting married, but he would probably pick Conner,"

"He so would," As Jennifer wrote all these things down she hummed 'Zaidy likes Travis, Zaidy Likes Travis' and it was true. I, Zaidy Sanders, have fallen for Travis Stoll

**(A/N:** I didn't really like this chapter but the voices in my head told me to write it. Good reviews would cheer me up from the worst chapter I think I have ever written. Hope my future chapter won't disappoint. I really liked the last line though

~Writer of Time**)**


	7. Chapter 7: I pressed my lips against you

**Chapter 7:** I pressed my lips against yours

No disclaimers remember, but if anyone asks, 1) I don't own PJATO and 2) the secret word is 'the game'. Lol you just lost. Enjoy

October.29.2001

This is going to be an awesome week. What with today, Monday, which meant I go all out and just relax. Tuesday is my 12th birthday which means presents and I have heard rumors of a surprise party, but it's being held on the first of November. Wednesday is the Halloween Dance and I've yet to receive a note from the Stolls about if we're pranking that night or not. I have never gone to a camp dance before. It's all work, work, work for me. Sometimes Jen tags along but when she has a date she doesn't. It was lunch time and we were doing our thing as usual.

"Daniel?" Jennifer asked

"His hair is way too short. How 'bout Ricky?" Yeah she was already going to the dance with Brandon and she knew of my somewhat feelings for Travis but, this is what we do.

"Way to much hair, it's like a carpet. Cameron?

"Cutie, but-"

"Zaidy?" She was a Hermes daughter named Beatrice

"Yeah 'B'," she gets teased a lot about her name and doesn't like it at all.

"Message," she was also shy and didn't talk much.

"Thanks," Hermes, messenger, funny.

"Who is it from? You think it's another invite to the dance?" I got around 5 letters from guys all asking me to it but I said maybe to all of them. If a prank has to be done, a prank has to be done.

"I don't know," I opened the letter to find a piece of paper with letters cut out of magazines, I read aloud "'_If you are still in on the pranks, meet us at the strawberry field tonight. To the only girls in our lives, The Stolls'"_

"Can you say lonely?"

"No, but I can say friendly," she smiled and winked. I could only assume that Brandon was behind me and lunchtime was over.

"Hey Jennifer,"

"Hi Brandon," I said

"Zaidy, I didn't see you there,"

"It's ok. I'll just leave you too alone," does it bug me that my best friend chooses guy over me, or that I never go to a dance because of pranks. The answer to that question is no. Jen will _someday_ blow this guy off or vice versa, and I will _someday_ go to a camp dance, but right now the other person is happy so I'm fine. Apparently I was sad for a moment because the next thing I knew I ate the ground. When I woke up, I was in my cabin on my bed, or to think of it Jenny's bed and I was still holding the note the 'B' gave me. I was positive that I left the note with Jen, and she can't pick me up, and Brandon won't touch me ever since that backwash incident. The Stolls must have done it, or at least one of them. It was night time and I knew what I had to do. I snuck out of my cabin and left to the strawberry fields. It was a dark night, and for someone who can see in the dark, it says something. I entered the fields and heard a noise on the opposite side so I turned around. I heard another noise and ran a bit in the other direction. I looked in front of me then herd

"Zaidy!" I spinned on my heal knowing the owner of that voice but, clumsy me. A large tree root was at the head of my foot so I tripped and the rest went really fast. I tripped; Travis tried to catch me before I fell to the ground, his head bent down with the rest of his body, and our lips met for the tiniest of seconds.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" It was Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. She was sitting on the tree looking at us, but didn't see a thing.

"Hey Katie," The other brother came out of the bushes

"Hi Conner,"

"HI Zaidy, scared you didn't I?"  
"You sure did," I answered his question

"You guys better get out of here, before the harpies see you,"

"Bye," we all said in unison. We were all silent until

"Race you to our cabin," Travis said

"Ready, steady, go!" Conner went zooming past us and I tried to run but something got my arm "Got a minute," we were now walking slowly towards our cabins

"Sorry about what happened back there. You know how clumsy I can be," I said with a smile "So we pranking or what?"  
"Na,"

"What! Why not?"

"I don't know just because,"

"Really," we walked in silence for a little bit

"Have you ever attended one camp dance?"

"No, but I don't mind missing them,"

"Would you want to go with me Wednesday?" I could see in the dark, so I could see that light shade of pink that I knew so well, but from the other brothers face.

"I would love to,"

"Let's say, pick you up at your cabin 7:30-ish," I didn't see it before but he took me to the door step of my cabin, you cold sort of say he walked me home

"_I say_ it's a date," I was about to open the door and sneak back inside, but he kissed my cheek and when I turned around to smile he was gone. I was so awake right now, even though everybody else is asleep. I just woke up and was way anxious for Wednesday, but I needed to go to sleep or else I would explode. I went in my bed under the covers and hid from that mild October chill and though of a bad thought to get e sad, thus sleepy. "It was all a dream," was all I had to say to knock myself out.

-Line Break-

October.30.2001 (My Real Birthday)

I woke up extra early that day, lucky me. It was 5:20. I needed a shower, so I took a shower. When I got out it was 5:27, why did I have to take 7 minuet showers. I got changed and got ready for the rest of the day. Sadly that only took 10 minutes so it was now 5:37. Us Apollo campers would usually wake up around 5:50 and be ready by 6:30 to go out and play with some bows and arrows. I needed 10 minutes to waste so I did what I would normally do. Wake up Jennifer. "Jenny, wake up,"

"Zaidy, thanks," she wouldn't really mind me waking her up since after 5:55 the showers would be full and we would always get the warm water first. She got out around 5:46 and while she was in the shower, I picked out some clothes for her to wear. One of the choices was a blue and white striped shirt with a warm jacket and some skinny jeans; I bet myself that she was going to pick it. I won the bet. As she changed more campers started to get up. When Jen was done we sat on her bed and talked till the other campers were ready. "What's up?"

"What?"

"You have that look on your face saying something's up. What is it, if you can spill?"

"Last night, when I was meeting with the Stolls. I tripped and kissed Travis," her eyes got wide

"On the lips?"  
"I'm talking CPR," It was our own little code of talking

"No way!"

"Yeah but it only lasted like half a second,"

"Why?"

"Long story, tell you some other day. But one thing led to another and I'm now going to the dance with Travis,"

"No fire trucking way,"

"Fire truck, really?"

"Shut up and I almost forgot. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Jen and you don't have to get me anything," but it was too late she already pulled out a brightly covered box with the words Hayp BirhtDya written neatly.

"Sorry if it's spelled wrong,"

"It's ok and you spelled Hayp BirhtDya. You know Happy has two 'p',"

"Oh. Open it," I opened it to a big purplish, bluish binder

"Jennifer what's this,"

"I told you I would plan your wedding with Travis and I will. I wrote down some stuff here and I'll keep adding more,"

"This is amazing Jen. What's that?" I pointed to some weird spot

"I will plan my wedding too. Be my Maid of Honor?"

"Psh no doubt I will. Even if you don't invite me to the wedding and have cops looking for me, I will still be there when you change your name," I said with a smile

"Let's go peoples," our cabin leader told us it was time to shoot some arrows.

The rest of that day was pretty hectic. I only got like 3 gifts but it's because it's all about the surprise party on 11/1. We got surprised test that day so I was busy the entire day. I was sad that I haven't seen Travis all day.

"Shouldn't of thought that!" because I got knocked out as usual.

October.31.2001

I woke up at the best time possible. The time it took me and Jen to get ready was just enough to be out of the door with no time to lose. It was the dance day so we didn't have classes. We had the entire day to get ready. When we came back from target practice I looked thought Katherine's wardrobe for anything useful. I don't own any dresses. I went to her pile of 'clothes I don't use anymore.' Surprisingly I found something and took it, she won't mind. It was a puffy dress that has light purple shoulder cuffs and a blue torso part then the skirt mixed in some yellow and orange and just killed the dress. So I just cut the top off and looked for something else. I found a skin-tight blue dress and used it for the bottom and put a layer of the same purple material as the shoulder cuffs and put them together. Luckily I know my way with a thread and a needle so I just sewed them together. I used the extra blue from the skin-tight top and put that together to make the skirt part a little looser. It was a simple dress and I was done. I took a shower to wash away all the sweat and dried my hair. Normally I would let it air dry but I was running out on time so I used a towel and a hair dryer that worked really well. I parted my hair to the right as usual but I also did a half up half down thing that looked pretty good. I tried on the dress and it fit perfectly and just in time too. It was 7:28. I spent over 3 hours doing the dress, not counting lunch and dinner. I heard a knock on the door. 3 times to be exact.

"Zaidy, you look magnificent!"

"Bet you can't spell that," I said. I finally looked back at him and couldn't help but smile. "You look nice. Real nice," he wore black pants with a white dress shirt, blue tie, and a navy blue jacket that was a bit long for his arms. "But that tie is bugging me,"

"What, is it on wrong?" he looked stunned

"No, what I meant was that a bow would look much better. Take the time off," he did as I told him so and I looked for an extra blue strap. "Found it," I put the blue piece around his neck and tied it. "Much better,"

"Now we mach,"

"I guess we do,"

"Were did you get that dress?"

"I made it out of Kathy's old dresses,"

"It's a good thing we didn't paint on them,'

"Yeah real good,"

"Should we go?" he pointed to the door

"Yeah, woops, almost forgot my shoes," Got some of Jen's flats and tried putting one on.

"May I?"

"You get the right foot I'll do the left," handing him the shoe. I was finally ready to leave and we did. I attended my first camp dance that night and it was the best experience ever. The night was filled with a bunch of laughter, happiness, and music. I danced with Travis all the way through.

"Want some punch?" he said over the roar of the crowd

"Sure," I screamed back. He was getting me punch, how sweet.

"May I have your attention please," Travis was speaking through the microphone on the Dj stand. "A couple months back Jason and Christy danced to a song that was not meant for them. I say, Zaidy picked the music and the moves but never got to shine. Here's to you Zaidy," Dancing in the Moonlight played and the dance floor cleared up and I was dancing with Travis for the second time to that song and It was just bliss. We danced to the entire song and even made up more moves along the way. I hated watching it end. A chill based by and I got cold. "You cold?"  
"Just a little,"

"Here take this," he gave me the Navy blue jacket and kept walking until we reached the little lake. He sat down and offered me a seat, I took it.

"The stars are so lovely this evening,"

"Yes they are," he said, but was looking at me. I saw through the corner of my eye that he was looking at my eyes. I yawned "Want to get back now?"

"Sure," he walked me back to my cabin.

"Have a good time tonight?"  
"The best, especially since you were there," I hugged him goodnight but he didn't let go. I looked up and he kissed me right there on the spot. Yeah it was only like two seconds but it was the best two seconds of my life.

"Catch you later Zaidy," He left. I smiled and held onto his jacket that smelled a lot like him. I can honestly say that I didn't sleep till 3 am just reminiscing on what just happened.

**(A/N:** Sorry if you got confused at the age thing. Here is conformation, as of right now (in Zaidy's world) Zaidy and Travis are 12, Jennifer is 14, Conner is 10 (turning 11). Very sorry for all, if any, confusion and hope this clears some stuff up. If you're confused about something just give me a PM and I'll be sure to reply. So far this is my favorite. Tell me your favorite chapter and I'll let you in on a little secret called 'What my next story is going to be about'. Live life with a smile and you'll find joy =)

~Writer of Time)


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Surprise

Last chapter = (. But don't worry, all of the rest of my fics will include Zaidy, 'cause I know you love her so much lol. Hope you enjoyed the story and my style of writing. And here we go!

November.1.2001

This day was one of the days were I woke up late. Lucky me we didn't have classes and I'm guessing nobody bothered to wake me because they were celebrating my birthday. I was still wearing the dress I made, and more importantly Travis' jacket. I was wondering if I should change and then I came to a decision of taking off the dress, and keeping the jacket. I put on some light blue jeans and a purple shirt with a robot on it that said 'Heavy Metal'. Over the shirt I wore his jacket and thought about what he would say when he saw me. I walked out the door and never got to finish my thought because a brown potato sack went over my head and two people were carrying me. "Ahh!" I screamed.

"Don't worry we're good guys," one said with a muffled voice

"I know, but I get startled easily,"

"You are Zaidy, right?" the other one asked with a muffled voice as well

"Yup,"

"Ok, then just wait,"

"Like I got anywhere to go," even though we all knew I could be able to get out, tie them up, and leave them crying without breaking a sweat.

"We're here," They said as they put me down. They took the sack off and everybody yelled

"Surprise!"

"No way!" Even though I was expecting it.

"Happy Birthday Zaidy!" everybody was there, even Chiron and Mr. D. There were 4 tables for food, 2 tables for presents, a Dj table, and dance floor. Happy birthday to me!

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," 3 voices came from behind. It was Travis, Jennifer, and Conner.

"Did you guys plan all of this?"  
"We had a few help from your non-enemies," Conner said

"I don't have any enemies,"

"That's why, everybody pitched in,"

"You guys are the best!" The music started and I got the first dance with none other than

"Ooo! This is our song," It was _Over My Head by The Fray_.

"Jen, let's dance," from there the brothers were dancing with each other as well. After I danced with her, I danced with Cameron, one of the 6 guys who asked me to the dance yesterday.

"Happy Birthday Zaidy,"

"Thanks, you're a good dancer,"

"So are you," we smiled. _Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance_ was playing. It was a sort of slow song so I enjoyed myself with Mr. Cutie. The song ended and apparently there was a line.

"May I have this dance?" It was Tony. The next song was _Let's Go Smoke Some Pot by Real Big Fish_. Not many people knew this song so I could only guess that my IPod fueled the Dj table. Tony isn't the best dancers to slow songs but he was awesome at fast songs like this one.

"Nice moves," I said

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," the song ended and it went to _The Show by Lenka_

"Hi I'm-"

"Marcus, right?"

"Yeah," we danced and I got a little bored of dancing so I went and ate my food. I woke up around 1 so I missed breakfast and was going into lunch. I got a chicken sandwich with some sun chips and a pina colada. _What's New Scooby-Doo by Simple Plan _played while I ate and got like 10 more Happy Birthdays. When I was done the song _Changes by Butterfly Boucher _played and I got on stage and sang along. Jenny got up with me and sang along. The next song was _Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne _Diana went up and sang and was pretty good. This day is going to be the best

**Travis' POV**

Some Aphrodite chick went up on stage and sang but it was nothing compared to what Zaidy and Jenny sang.

"Dude, why are you just sitting there? It's a party! Get up go flirt with girls," my brother said

"I don't flirt, that's your job. My job is to take the poor girl home when she gets off what you have given her to like you in the first place,"

"Ouch, why you so bummed?"

"Every dude in the entire camp's going to dance with Zaidy,"

"I hear ya. I was almost last in line to get a dance with her," I gave him a blank stare and left to go get something to eat. I got some cheese pizza and a soda. I went back to my seat and laughed at the cup. "Have you gone insane?"  
"Read the cup," he looked at it for a couple of seconds and started laughing too. The cup read _'Roses are red, Violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. But, the Roses are wilted, the violets are dead. The Sugar bowl is empty and so is your head'_

"What are you boys laughing at?" It was Jenny

"No-no-nothing, just laughing at a cup," No secret he is trying to hide there

"What does the cup say?"

"Here" I gave her the cup and she read it and laughed as well

"Man I wish I could write like this,"

"What do you mean?"

"Apollo kids have no sense in writing poetry, which also includes writing songs,"

"So you can't write poetry?"

"Nope, nobody in our cabin. Not even Zaidy," an idea came to my head as she left

"Earth to Travis?"  
"Tell Zaidy that our present was actually yours, I got to go,"

"Does that mean I can finish your pizza?"

**Zaidy's POV**

People crowded me too much and I couldn't even get through to get to the Stolls who were laughing at a cup. Travis left and my purpose of walking over here just left.

"Hi Conner," he was eating what looked like Travis' forgotten pizza.

"Zaidy!"

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, and you?"  
"Same," we were quiet

"Want to dance?"

"Sure," the song _Addicted by Simple Plan _played and I danced with Conner till the next guy came, then the next, then the next, I absolutely loved all the attention but it got boring so I went on stage to sing again. _Ob-La-Di, Ob-La_-_Da by The Beatles _was the song I was singing and when I was done, I surfed the crowd. It was about 5:30 when I got down from the wave of people, and still no Travis, I wonder where he could be.

"Attention campers," It was Chiron "Dinner is about to begin and since it's Zaidy's birthday, we put all the tables together and you can pick who sits next to you. The birthday girl gets to go first,"

"Thank you Chiron. I pick Jennifer, Travis, and Conner," I sat at the far end of the extremely long table. Jenny sat on my left and Conner sat on my right, an empty seat was waiting for Travis.

"Is this seat taken?" it was Cameron

"Um,-"

"Yeah, I'm sitting there," Travis came with a dirty t-shirt and messed up hair.

"Nice of you to join the party," Jen teased

"I was busy ok,"

"Dude, did you go with plan H?"

"What's plan H," I asked

"Nothing!" The brothers said in unison. We all had our cups and asked for our drink

"Blue Dr. Pepper,"

"Cherry Vanilla Coke,"  
"Thai Iced Tea with soft black boba," Jenny was Indian, but Thai iced tea was her favorite drink in the entire world

"Purple raspberry ice tea with a lemon on the side and a splash of strawberry lemonade," they all looked at me like I was crazy

"Today's not Monday,"

"Well it's my party and I can still go all out," We laughed at that

"Okay, let's throw away some food and eat," There was a fire in the middle of the enormous table and everybody just threw it in and shouted their parents name.

"Now that that's done, let's dig in," Travis said. For dinner we had honey roasted chicken with seasoned mashed potatoes and some peas in a pod, and rice on the side.

"Want your peas?" I asked Conner

"You can have them,"

"Mine too," Travis added

"Why don't you guys like them?"

"They're hard to eat when they are in a pod," Conner answered

"Then open the pod smart ones," Jen said sarcastically

"I personally like them in a pod," I smiled

"Psh, you crazy," Conner said

"At least I didn't come up with plan S!" Travis complained

"Hey, we were young and that girl had a mustache,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked back

"Nothing, but it was creepy," we all cracked up at that point. The food was so good that everybody shut up while we were eating so they could savor the flavor.

"That was the best thing I have ever eaten," I said

"Here, here," the rest of the campers agreed.

"While we wait for our food to go down, Zaidy, mind opening a few presents?"

"Sure," I went over to the present table and started opening them up "From Clarissa (don't read this out loud) oh, never mind ha ha," I opened the box and It contained some red converse that were real nice "Thank you! Next one is from the Apollo cabin,"

"We all pitched in," I opened the long box up and I loved it

"A key board! You guys are awesome!" It was a silver one. I started opening up cabin gifts first and then going to the individual people

"From the Aphrodite cabin," It was a large bag, but most of it was paper "Dresses and skirts, thanks, but you can have the skirts, except this on, I'll take the ones I like,"

"Yay!"

"From the Athena cabin, A Series of Unfortunate Box Set! Thank you!" they were cool "From the Ares cabin, a bag full of stuffed animal, thanks!" there was a dog, bear, lamb, a big bore, a horse, and like 5 small chickens. "From the Hephaestus cabin," a small box "a purple watch,"

"When you wear it and press the big button, it shoots an arrow," I tried it and hit a balloon

"Sorry, from Demeter cabin, Mary Kay exotic passion fruit, thank you. From Hermes, a cookbook, this could come in handy if Mr. D ever tries to cook again,"

"Yeah we could throw it at him!" We laughed at that comment

"From Mr. D himself, a laptop,"

"Wow, thank you!"

"It's from all of the Olympians and Chiron. It has information on all our majors; it was your mothers,"

"But I thought all she did was tell people what to do,"

"Yes that and she also gathered information from everyone. Although we never knew what she was doing? We told her our secrets and she wrote them down later. We found it on Monday and decided to give it to as a gift,"

"All I can say is thank you!"

"No problem, as long as you don't go near my boys in capture the flag, one of them still thinks the trees have weapons,"

"Sorry about that,"

"Whatever,"

"Let's have a couple more songs then the party is over. The Harpies will clean it up,"

"Woo!" The first song that played was _Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever!_ and I saved this danced for Travis.

"Want to dance?" I asked him

"I don't know your name but ok," was his reply. We danced through that song, when it was over; _Kiss the girl from The Little Mermaid. _We still danced to that song. "Is that my jacket?"

"Oh yeah, you left it. Want it back?"

"It's ok, just as long as you don't show it to Ricky from the Hephaestus cabin,"

"Why am I not surprised,"

"I don't know," the song was over and _Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade_ went on.

"_She fell to the bottom of her life  
This wasn't meant for two  
She struggles to find herself in time  
But she can barely move_"

"You know the words?"

"I know the words to every song, it _is_ my Ipod. I wonder how they got it out of the hiding place,"

"Sorry,"

"It's ok, I like this song," I said while smiling "_Save your heart  
For someone who leaves you breathless  
And I know that you're scared  
Seems like someone said you had it in you_"

"That was the last song. Go to your cabin and go to sleep," Mr. D announced

"Today was a good day,"

"Need help taking your presents back?"

"Sure," we went back and forth making a total of at least 5 trips. We were out side of the Apollo cabin and the stuff was all inside

"What did you get me?"

"What?"

"For my birthday, or did you pitch in for the cookbook?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

"When are you going to give it to me?"

"You have to guess,"

"Is it a bird, a plane, a frog, oh please tell me it's Underdog!"

"Nope,"

"Then what is it?" Travis kept shut "What is it? What is it!" then Travis just left running, so I had to chase him. We ended up in a clearing, surrounded by trees and a small view of the river.

"You want to know what it is?"

"Yeah!" I said with a smile

"_Oh, it is love from the first time I set my eyes upon yours. Thinking is it love?_" He was reciting me a poem that I have never heard before

"_Oh dear, it's been hardly a moment, and you are already missed. There is still a bit of your skin that I've yet to have kissed. Oh say please do not go, but you know that I must, I love you so but you know you can trust. We'll be holding hands once again, all our broken plans I will mend, I will hold you tight so you know. It is love from the first time I pressed my hand into yours. Thinking is it love?_" That time on the rock climbing wall. We held hand for what seemed like forever.

_"Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days and I'm longing to feel your embrace. Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be. Someday holding hands in the end all our broken plans will have been, I will kiss you soft so you know. It is love from the first time I pressed my lips against yours. Thinking is it love?" _A couple nights ago, our first kiss.

"_Your heart may long for love that is more sincere. So when I'm not, these words will be near. To ease every fear, and dry up every tear, and make it very clear. I kiss you and I know. It is love from the first time I pressed my lips against yours. Zaidy, I love you_," I never would have thought those words would have come out of Travis' mouth. I was going to say something back but before anything, he kissed me, for the 3rd time. Lucky number 3. When we pulled apart he looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. I don't know why but we started laughing.

"Travis, I love you too," I said over my laughter. He was reaching to get something out of his pocket.

"Zaidy, a girlfriend isn't a girlfriend without a class ri-" he slid the ring onto my finger. It was gold with a big blue stone on the front

"Isn't this Jennifer's?"

"You didn't let me finish. A girlfriend isn't a girlfriend without a class ring, but we don't go to school and you don't like to wear rings," he took the ring back off. "So, I got you these," he opened a white box and took out what was inside.

"Are those Opal earrings?"

"The birthstone of October, yes," I put on the earrings into the wholes I already had. The first time I got earring was with my fake mom and when she died, my fake dad told me to take them off. "Happy Birthday Zaidy,"

"Thank you Travis," I hugged him "For everything, the earrings, the poem, and if you don't mind. I can add music to it,"

"The poem is yours. Do whatever you want with it," he said still in the hug. After that he walked me home and said goodnight. _***END OF FLASHBACK*** _"And that was the best birthday I ever had,"

"Awww!" Travis was now standing next to me and the rest of the campers were huddled close

"No more stories. At least no more tonight," I said

"What happened to Jenny?" At that moment I fell asleep. I knew the Stolls would take me back so it was good, but what happened with Jennifer is sad. I woke up soon after I fell asleep.

"What was that!" A wave of energy passed through me and I woke up.

"That's the Hades' cabin," Conner explained

"Let's go over there," I said

"No Zaidy, you're tired. Go to sleep," I was still being carried by Travis

"But come on,"

"Jen ran away," he said and I went back to sleep and what happened to her was so sad; I slept till 10 the next day.

**(A/N: **There we go, Woooo! My second story complete. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story, but you should go check out the songs you haven't heard of. The poem Travis wrote for Zaidy is actually a song _by Hellogoodbye named Oh, It's love._ Hellogoodbye is a pretty good part of Zaidy's life. In Zaidy's world the song isn't a song yet, just a poem that her boyfriend wrote her. I can't leave my readers with that last line, so let me say that right now I have at least 3 story ideas surrounding Zaidy, The Stolls, and maybe someone else, maybe, not really, actually yeah lol. Percy and his gang will be in some of the next stories and I hope that by reading this, you will be nicer and calmer so you can get an awesome birthday surprise as well. So keep checking back to see if my new stories are up. Tell me your favorite song or best birthday. Love all you guys who love Zaidy.

~Writer of time**)**


End file.
